1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gel-like fragrance composition, in particular such composition with good volatilisation-control property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, gel-like fragrance compositions have been used in order to solidify fragrant fluid materials, to control the degree of volatilisation, and to provide a good appearance due to mouldability and transparency. Gel-like fragrance compositions are roughly divided into two categories, i.e. an aqueous gel-like and an oilly gel-like. Of the aqueous gel-like, the aroma component-containing oil phase is emulsified in a water phase containing natural aqueous gelling agents, such as agar and carragennan (JP-A-54-135229) and the like, or synthesised gelling agents, such as a water-soluble polymer (JP-A-55-81655) and the like. Of the oilly gel-like, those prepared in that an aroma component is solubilised in an oil phase containing oilly gelling agents, such as higher fatty acid soap, in particular sodium stearate (U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,110), dibenzylidene sorbitol (JP-A-59-77859) and the like; and those in which an oil-absorbable resin (EP-A-0 441 512) is employed.
Recently, the design of fragrance products has become of considerable interest in connection with domestic environment equipment and consumers' preferances, and it is also seen that many such products are applied to fashionable goods. However, for product to be fragrant, it is still necessary to select the quality and kind of the aroma as the most important features. The development of fragrance bases and volatile emission systems aiming at the following effects as fragrance is desired: no changes in the constant volatile emission; good quality of scent; sufficient fragrance strength; and a defined terminating point.
In view of the nature of the goods, it is required that the aroma be constant over a long period without deterioration. On the other hand, concerning fragrance bases of the spray, liquid, solid or gel and the like, seen in the current market, the aromatic components are emitted by volatilisation starting with the lower boiling point components. If the emitted aroma components are not compensated for, the tone balance is lost over the time, and simultaneously the aroma becomes weak. Accordingly, it was impossible to maintain a fixed fragrance tone for a long time.
In order to achieve a well-balanced volatile emission, there is employed the technique of controlling changes of the scent by incorporation of solvents with high boiling points, so-called fixatives, or of using high boiling point fragrant materials, Although this technique may constitute a basis for the preparation of scents durable over prolonged periods of time, it is nevertheless insufficient to control the volatile emission velocity difference between the fragrant substances of a multi-component mixture completely. In oil type fragrant materials bases dispersed in aqueous systems, the balance between surfactants amount and aroma is restricted, generally due to the use of limonene or the like contributing to the "fresh note", the incorporation amount of terpens (being rapidly volatile) being also restricted, so that a defined product life span is not attainable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a nobel gel-like fragrance composition. Another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient, gel-like fragrance composition excellent in the economic performance with improved release control in respect of scents, in view of the requirements concerning a "retarded release of a well-balance scent", a "consistent scent emission from beginning to end throughout", a "lasting of fresh note" and a "defined terminating point". Still another of the present invention is to provide a gel-like fragrance composition which widens the perfume selection spectrum, with control of the alternations in scent emission over the time, simulteneously having a defined terminating point.